


Never Let Go

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this wonderful video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBVoCJQP_6A</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBVoCJQP_6A

Crossing his own timeline was never a good idea, but the Doctor was beyond caring. And this regeneration had always been more reckless than his last anyway.

Seeing his younger self with the large nose and the huge ears standing next to Rose Tyler watching the end of the world was worth risking a paradox after all.

It had been their first date. With chips.

Before both could turn around he returned to the TARDIS and set the coordinates later.

As he stepped out of the TARDIS it was snowing. No, not snowing, he reminded himself.

It was ashing.

"I thought now that you've changed maybe you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Oh I'd love you to come!"

The Doctor smiled as he saw his freshly regenerated self and Rose huddling together and looking at the stars, searching for a place they could go.

He followed their gaze and remembered the times they had.

The next destination was a deserted street with cars parking everywhere and a certain blonde woman standing at the end of the street, a gigantic machine gun in her hands.

This had been one of the best day in all his lives. Seeing Rose again after such a long time, after all hope had been lost for so long.

Oh, how he wished the Dalek hadn't been there at that exact moment.

Maybe everything would be different now.

He wouldn't have to channel his regenration energy into his handy hand.

His other, human self would never had been born.

Rose would most probably have stayed. and he would've let her.

After he all, he was just a selfish mad-man with a box, searching for a forever that would never come.


End file.
